


Bait

by MissE



Category: Big Bang Theory, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sheldon finds out about magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bait

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don't own or claim rights to Buffy or Big Bang Theory
> 
>  **Notes:** Written for 365 Drabbles

The silence was broken by a long, low moan. The blonde gave the ascetic man a brief look then glared at the brunette standing guiltily before them. “You broke him, you bought him,” she decided.

~~~~~

“No, no, no,” Sheldon argued. “This is simply not logical. You cannot make matter ‘disappear’. You can transform matter into energy, but it doesn’t just disappear. This is not Star Trek, people, and even then matter is transformed into energy before it is transferred by very detailed and elegant equations to another point in the space-time continuum where it is transferred back into matter. It does not disappear.”

Dawn rolled her eyes. “I didn’t say it disappeared,” she huffed. “I said it was magic –”

“Ah!” Sheldon interrupted, holding a finger up.

Dawn glared at the fellow-genius. “You show me that finger again, and you’ll lose it, and I won’t even have to use magic.”

“There’s no such thing as magic,” Sheldon pouted.

Dawn raised an eyebrow.

Rajesh leaned over and whispered in Howard’s ear.

“Sucker bet,” Howard sneered, but shook his friend’s hand.

~~~~~

Rajesh sauntered out of the apartment, gleefully twirling his brand new ten dollar note between his fingers. He may have come from an over-crowded, if affluent background, he may be a physicist, but his momma didn’t raise no fool. Of course magic was real. You just had to call it hyper-advanced physics or something. And it was always fun to see Howard rise to the bait. Of course, it was going to take a while to get Sheldon back into working order, but that was for other people to worry about.


End file.
